Many decorative styles and colors of eyeglasses are available for wearers of eyeglasses. In addition to the physical attributes (e.g., shape, design, materials) and decorations (paint, inlays, etc.), some providers have attempted to further enhance eyeglasses with other features. For example, U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2008/0258999 to Van Doorn discloses a color coordinating personal use device, particularly for eyeglasses, including a color detector to detect a color of an object of personal use and a color changing material of the personal use item that color changes to a color based on the detected color.
U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2005/0248722 to Nelis discloses interactive eye glasses comprising a frame, at least one lens and a display. The frame includes at least one lens support, a pair of opposing leg members and a display assembly coupling member. The pair of opposing leg members are coupled to the lens support. The display assembly coupling member is associated with at least one of the lens support and at least one of the pair of opposing leg members. The at least one lens is coupled to the lens support. The display assembly comprises a display screen, a control circuitry and a power means. The display screen is capable of displaying one of images and alpha-numeric characters and is coupled to the display assembly coupling member. The control circuitry is electronically coupled to the display screen. The power means is capable of electrically powering the control circuitry and display screen.
Despite the existence of such configurations, further enhancements in eyeglasses may be desirable in some applications.